The Crush
by Jman4112000
Summary: Evan Harris is a 15 year old teenager who attends Oak Valley High School. Life for Evan was boring and uneventful. Until one day when a beautiful new girl named Vanessa West moved in his neighborhood and transferred into his school. Now Evan has developed a crush on Vanessa. Will they get together or not?


**THE NEW GIRL:**

* * *

 _ **At School, Evan's POV:**_

* * *

It was the most boring place anyone could be in: School. Everything about school was bad: the teachers, the students and the amount of work we got. I swear there isn't one day where we only get one assignment. We always get a dozen of them. Anyways,  
/I live near the school so I walk to and from it. I had just arrived at school and already people were getting on my nerves. Kids pointing at me, laughing at me. I wish I could silencethem...I continued walking through the halls until I got to

my class. When I got inside the classroom, my best friend, Shawn Duncan was waiting for me. "Hey Evan, what's up?" Said Shawn. "Not much" I told him. Soon, the bell rang and we all sat down in our seats. The teacher, Ms. Stevens began talking and  
/giving us a lesson about mathematical equations. Ugh...why do I have to have math first period in the morning? I just woke up and now I have to deal with math? Great...just great..."Hey Evan, is everything ok?" said my best friend. "Yeah everything  
/is somewhat fine. Besides having math first thing in the morning, I'm fine." I sighed. I really wished there would be something new orsomething interesting to happen right now in my life. I was always bored. I didn't mean to look at life in

such a bad way it's just that to me, it's the same old stuff every single day. I sighed once more. I just want this school day to be over with...

* * *

 _ **After 1st period:**_

* * *

Finally...first period was over. The most difficult class I have is now over. I grabbed my notebook, stuffed it inside my backpack and left the classroom with Shawn. Shawn's lucky...at least he doesn't have to deal with the other kids' annoying antics.  
/He is more popular than I am as you could probably guess and I have it more rough. None the less, I'm grateful to have him as my best friend. We walked down the hall and went to our next class. We both sat down in our seats and took out our textbooks.  
/The bell rang and the teacher started writing questions on the board for us to answer. Eh...at least it's not math. I can't stand being there in the morning! Anyways, we grabbed our notebooks and began answering the questions. I looked outside the  
/windowand saw a flock of birds flying towards the clouds. Surely they must be having more fun than I am...Sorry but I'm always like this. I try to see the positive in things but to no avail. I keep trying to convince myself that in any badsituation,  
/there's a positive to it. And while there are positives to most other things in life, there just wasn't any positive thing I could think offor school. But who knows? Maybe there is...And whatever it is might take a while for me to discover for  
/myself. As for now, I'm stuck in this boring place until I graduate which isn't until 3 more years... Whoopee...I finished answering the questions on the board and since everyone else wasn't done yet, I figured I could lie my head down for awhile.  
/My head is still sore from all the math I did in first period. After everyone was finished answering the questions, the teacher then began discussing politics and I whole bunch of stuff I didn't care or know about. It was like this the rest of the  
/period which was nice since we only had questions to answer and then be forced to listen to the teacher speak about random stuff. The bell rang again and we all left to go to 3rd period. Shawn and I had different classes for period 3 so we went to2  
/different routes. I arrived at my classroom and looked around. There were only a few kids in the room which confused me for awhile until I remembered that there was a field trip today and some kids decided to go. I was fine with it since it meant  
/I could actually hear the teacher this time unlike other times as everyone else is being loud and obnoxious. Today's class should be alright...

* * *

 _ **After 3rd period:**_

* * *

Class was over and it was time for lunch. I left the classroom and made my way to my locker to put my binder away. While I was placing my stuff inside my locker, I looked past my locker door and saw a girl who happened to be walking in my direction...Now  
/I've seen most girls beforebut this one particular girl had never came into my sight. I wondered...Is she new here or has she been here before and I just never noticed? Whatever the reason, I know we've never met. It wasn't until now that I realized  
/the girl was standing next to my locker, looking at me with a smile. "Hello there!", the girl said. "Hello", I said back to her. "Do you need help with something?", I asked her. "Um...yeah...I'm Vanessa West. I'mnew here and I can't seem to find  
/my classroom." Vanessa huh?...Interesting..."Oh. Well do you want me to help you find your class?" "Yes please.", said Vanessa. I closed my locker and led the new girl, Vanessa to her class after she gave me her schedule to see. We walked around the  
school,

making our way to her class and for some reason, I felt my cheeks turning red as Vanessa followed me. Oh well. We eventually arrived at Vanessa's classroom and Vanessa turned to me and thanked me but not before asking what my name was. "Hey, I realized  
/that you never told me your name." My name? Oh, that's right. I forgot. "My name is Evan." Vanessa gave a smile before saying"Evan huh? Nice name." I swear my cheeks were turning pink but why? Anyways, Vanessa went inside her classroom and I stood  
/outside the room, looking at Vanessa. I don't know why but for some reason, I'm attracted to her presence. I stood there for a few seconds before turning around and heading to lunch.

* * *

 _ **At Lunch:**_

* * *

I came to the lunch line, grabbed my food and sat at the table where me and Shawn usually sit. When I got to the table, Shawn was already there, talking to some friends of his. I didn't mind too much since I was still thinking about meetingVanessa.  
/My cheeks were getting pink as I spoke to her and I still did not know why...Could it be that I often get nervous talking to people? Was I feeling embarrassed? Nah...Then what was the reason?...While I was busy being consumed in my own thoughts, Shawn  
/looked at me and asked if I was feeling fine. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I said. "Well you're kinda just staring into space...". Should I tell him what happened before I came here?...I contemplated over and over whether I should or shouldn't. Eventually  
/I decided to tell him..."Well...its just that before I came here, I was at my locker and I met someone new...". "Who?", asked Shawn. "A new girl...her name's Vanessa...". As soon as I said her name, I once again felt my face getting pink. "Woah...dude  
/are you...blushing?" Is that what I'm doing?..."Blushing?...Um...no I'm just...really sweaty from all the walking to the cafeteria". Shawn then gave me a look that said you're lying. "Dude it's cool if you were. Besides, you know what that means?"  
I'm

afraid to even ask..." What?" "It means that you have a crush", said Shawn. A c-crush?...Is that why I keep acting nervous around Vanessa?...It would make sense..."A crush?". Shawn nodded his head yes. "Oh...well I..." I didn't know what to say...I  
have

a crush...on Vanessa..."..Ok...I have a crush on Vanessa...", I told him. "See? Now don't you feel good saying that?", said Shawn. "Not really...". You see, like I said before, I know most girls in this school and most of them I had crushes on. Notice  
/the word HAD? That's because it took me awhile to realize that I would never have a chance with any of them. And that also appears to be the case with Vanessa...I mean who knows, for all I know she could already be seeing someoneand if she is, then  
/any chance of being with her is officially over...I sighed and began eating my lunch until the bell rang and it was time for 4th period. I grabbed my tray, threw it in the trash and left the cafeteria with Shawn. We both went upstairs to our classes  
(we

have different classes),and entered the we were all waiting for the bell to ring for class to start, I saw a familiar face walk into the classroom...Vanessa...She looked across the room and saw me, then proceeded to walk towards

me and sit in the seat next to me. "Hey Evan" She remembered my name...Wait, of course she did it was only 30 minutes ago. Stupid me..."Hey Vanessa. You're in this class?", I asked. "Yepp and I already have new friends!" Already?...Impressive indeed..."Woah,  
/already?", I said. "Yeah everyone was befriending me like there was no tomorrow! Everyone said they wanted to hang out with me and I said sure!" Then some random girls came in the room and said "Hey Vanessa, so Saturday at my place?" "I'll be there!",  
/said the beautiful girl sitting next to me. "Sweet, we'll see you later then!" Vanessa then waved at the girls saying "Bye friends!" The girls then left and went to their classes. Man, Vanessa is really good at making new friends...today was her first  
/day being here and already she has a ton of friends. Then some guys in our class started giving Vanessa flirting stares that made me angry. Vanessa saw the boys and waved at them, saying hello. Soon, class started and it was time to work...again...

size="1" noshade=""

 _ **After class:**_

* * *

Class was over and it was time for 5th period, the last class of the day. As I was putting my notebooks away in my backpack, I noticed a ton of guys and girls coming inside the classroom, all talking to Vanessa. I couldn't count how many but I'd say  
/like 40 people were there, all having a conversation with Vanessa. One of the boys asked her if she wanted to come watch the football game this Fridayto which Vanessa said "I'd love to!" I couldn't believe it...Vanessa is already popular at  
/school...more popular than me...but how?...Vanessa then left the room but not before looking at me saying, "Come on Evan, let's go to class". I smiled. She may be popular, perhaps the most popular girl in school but it's nice to know that she  
would

never forget about me...I grabbed my backpack and left the room with Vanessa. Everywhere she went, there were boys and girls following her around, asking if she would be there friend. "Of course!" said Vanessa. It still amazes me how

a new girl can be this popular so fast within a day...Anyways, me and Vanessa both went to the same class (I'm assuming she also has this class on her schedule). We sat inthe back, next to each other and once again there were more kids coming  
/in to talk to Vanessa. Vanessa happily greeted them all before saying "I'll see you all later!". The kids then said later before leaving the room and heading to their own class. Vanessa then turned to me, saying "Isn't this great? Everyone loves  
me!"

I smiled and said "Yepp,everyone loves you..." But not as much as I do...I now knew that I have a crush on Vanessa and I didn't realize it until my best friend, Shawn told me what I was feeling. Love...something that I've always wanted my whole  
/life but just never got from anyone. It didn't even matter anyways since Vanessa probably wouldn't like methat way. I figured I should just keep my feelings for Vanessa a secret...at least for now...Class began and the teacher started taking  
/attendance while everyone was smiling at Vanessa. At one point, some kid shouted out loud "VANESSA YOUR PRETTY". Everyone started laughing, evenVanessa whowas blushing. The teacher finished taking the attendance and told everyone to calmdown  
/because she was gonna start to teach us about science. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that science was my last class of the day and probably my easiest since I knew my stuff. Anyways, the teacher began passing out worksheets with science equations  
that

we had to solve. Vanessa looked a bit confused on what she had to do so I offered to help her. After I explained everything to her, she thanked me to which I smiled. I loved talking or helping her out asIt made me feel really good about myself.  
/Eventually, class ended and everybody was happy because school was over and they could go home. Vanessa got up and left the room after everyone else and soon I followed after her. I went to my locker only to find out that me and Vanessahave  
/our lockers next to each other. "Hey", said Vanessa. "Hey Vanessa. I see you have your locker next to mine huh?" Vanessa nodded before saying "Yepp, what a coincidence!" I smiled and opened my locker to put my textbooks away. Vanessa was trying  
to

open hers but she couldn't so I once again offered to help her out. "You turn the dial right, left then right again", I told her. "Oh...I get it...let me try again...27 to the right...15 to the left...and 8 to the right..." Vanessa then pulled  
the

latch up and the locker opened. "I did it!", she said happily. For a girl like her, she seems to always be in a good mood. So much that it put me in a good mood knowing that my crush was happy. She put her binder inside her locker before closing  
it.

Soon, I closed mine as well. Vanessa then looked at me and said "Hey Evan?". "Yes Vanessa?", I said to her. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me 3 times today. Takingme tomy class, helping me understand the work in science class

and helping me open my locker. It means a lot to me." I smiled and said "Your welcome Vanessa" While we were staring at each other, I couldn't help but notice how stunning her eyes were...She was so beautiful...I want her so bad...Anyways, Vanessa  
/then went on to say "Um, listen since you were like the first guy I saw and met here, I was kinda wondering if maybe we could hang out after school...if you want..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing...a girl was asking me to hang out after  
school...Even

better than that was that it was my crush..."Sure, let's hang out!" I said in the happiest way I could. "Sweet! So your place or my place?", asked Vanessa. "Maybe your place" I told her. "Alrighty then, follow me!" Then, I followed Vanessa out  
of

the school and the 2 of us walked to her house.

* * *

 _ **After school, at Vanessa's house:**_

* * *

We walked for about 15 minutes or so before we reached her place. She opened the door, allowing me inside. I entered and shut the door for her kindly to which she said thanks. As we entered her house, Vanessa's mother came in the living room and saw  
us.

"Vanessa I see you're home!" Vanessa's mother said in a happy tone. "Yes mother, I'm back!" said Vanessa who went on to hug her mother. Vanessa and her mother finished hugging before Vanessa's mom looked at me and said"And who is this?". "Mom,  
/this is Evan. He's the sweet boy who helped me today at school!" Vanessa told her mother. 'Sweet boy' huh? It's nice to know that's how Vanessa refers to me as... "Evan huh? Well it's nice to meet you!" said Vanessa's mom. "It's nice to meet you  
too"

I said to her. "Me and Evan are just going to be hanging out upstairs, ok mom?" Vanessa told her mother. "Ok just don't get into mischief" her mom said to her. "We won't" said her daughter. Vanessa then led me upstairs to her room and opened the  
door.

I entered first and looked around and saw what you would expect from a girl's room. Girly stuff like stuffed animals, colors like pink and purple on the walls and posters of boy bands. Just what one would expect. "So what do you think?" Vanessa  
asked

me. Her room looked really nice, I'm not gonna lie. "It looks amazing!"I told her. Vanessa then set her backpack on the floor next to her bed and sat down. "So today was fun for you, huh?" I asked. "Oh yeah, first day of school and I'm pretty  
/much popular already!" She told me. I still was completely surprised by how a new girl like her was able to accomplish such an amazing feat on her first day of school. "Yeah you're really popular now..." I told her. I then frowned because it became  
/apparent that since she was now very popular, she would probably rather hang out with the cool kids instead of me...Vanessa saw my frown and asked what was wrong. I told her that it's just that I had fun talking and hanging out with her but now  
that

she's popular, she wouldn't have any time to talk to me. Vanessa told me not to worry because she'll always have time for me and that's because she considers me her best friend. "B-best f-friend?" I stuttered while trying to respond. "Yeah I mean  
/you were the first guy I met and you werethere for me when I needed help so why not?" She said to me. Wow...she called me her best friend...My crush called me her best friend...I'm completely speechless right now...Then Vanessa went on to say  
/"Since you're my best friend, I should start calling you something else..." said Vanessa. "Something else? Like what?" I asked her. "Oh I don't know... Maybe something like...my bestie?" I let out a smile before saying "That'll work" Vanessa  
/smiled and said "Hey bestie!" "Hey bestie" I said back to her. Vanessa then approached me and gave me a hug, once again thanking me for helping her out today. "Your welcome bestie" I said. It was at that exact momentthat I realized my life  
was

no longer boring...it was now interesting...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

* * *

 **I will be working on chapter 2 in the near future, I'll probably startworkingon it later today but for now, thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story. See you alllater...**


End file.
